Laccases (benzenebiol:oxygen oxidoreductase; EC 1.10.3.2) are multi-copper-containing oxidases found in various organisms, e.g., insect, plant, and fungi.
They catalyze oxidation of a broad range of compounds, e.g., diphenol, polyphenol, diamine, and aromatic amine. Many of these compounds are important raw materials for making various industrial products. Others are toxic components contained in industrial wastes.
Laccases have great potential in industrial applications, such as biopulping, biobleaching, food processing, bioremediation, and wastewater treatment.